You Never know what you've got until its gone'
by Jaz-Felicity Rocks
Summary: Lynette pregnancy with twins, she learns the hard way that' you never know what you've got until its gone' Multi Chapter


Fic 2-You Never Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

As Lynette Scavo stood alone in the church yard, she could here the cheers from inside as the vicar pronounced them man and wife. The organist started playing summoning the newlyweds to exit the church and enter into a new life together, Lynette new the wedding reception would soon be joining her. So she quickly dabbed her damp brow, reapplied her lipstick and painted a smile on her face ready to congratulate the happy couple.

Unbeknownst to the guests at the wedding Lynette was now 3 ½ months pregnant with twins and aside from her and Tom nobody could have guest that she had in fact been violently vomiting as she had been doing all day everyday for the last 8wks. Lynette wasn't one to complain about feeling down but this pregnancy unlike her others was really knocking her for six, she was tired and grouchy al the time and Lynette realised that age was not on her side.

This was a subject that she and Tom were avoiding, no decision had yet been made about the babies, Lynette was throwing herself into everyday life as if the problem would vanish, and Tom was still hung up over going back to school that he didn't want to bring it up.

But standing alone in the church yard surrounded by joy and happiness but not quite being part of it Lynette knew a decision had to be made, she knew it was time to speak to her husband.

Part 2

The afternoon had passed Lynette by in a blur, she had stood for hours posing for photos, showered the new couple in confetti and made her way to the reception venue. There she had some how manage to sit through 5 courses of gourmet food, conveniently pushing it from one side of her plate to the other so not to attract to much attention. Then came the speeches. Lynette, Tom and the Kids were sharing a table with the Solis's and the Hodges. As they all raised their glasses to toast the happy couple the celebrations came to a halt as Tom let out a surprising screech;

'_Lynette'_

'_What'_ Lynette replied obviously a little embarrassed

'_I think you know'_

Lynette stared at Tom trying to work out what he was talking about.

As the couple stood in silence the other guest continued to toast the newly weds.

'_What the hell was all that about Tom?'_

''_I just don't think you should be drinking that'_ Tom replied gesturing to the full flute of champagne sparkling in Lynette's hand.

The rest of the table looked on in confusion as Lynette started to blush. In realising what he had done Tom tried to resolve the situation.

'_You know cos we agreed you were driving, women always trying to sneak a drink or two'_

By now Tom had also turned a rather bright shade of crimson, as the others gave a polite laugh and continued with the wedding cake that was being passed around, Lynette excused herself and made her way to the ladies.

All she had wanted was some alone time with Tom to talk their situation through and come to terms with reality. The last two months had flown by and Lynette had know idea how she felt, let alone what Tom was going through.

As she sat in the toilet cubicle gently sobbing into a tissue she heard a familiar voice.

'_Mommy…..Mommy are you in here' _called Penny

Lynette quickly dried her eyes and cleared her throat

'_I'm in here sweetie just a second'_

'_mommy have you been crying?'_

'_Crying….sweetie what makes you think that?_'

'_Mommy you still have tears dripping down your cheek' _remarked Penny in a very blunt tone which she had definitely inherited from Lynette.

Penny was getting older and Lynette could no longer blag her way out of things, this was yet another reminder of how old her family were getting. How would they feel about another sibling, this was something Lynette hadn't even began to consider.

'_Sweetie yes mommy was crying but that's just because I'm happy, that's what grown ups do at weddings, they remember when they got married themselves and then we cry, you'll see when you get older.'_

Penny wasn't convinced by this answer but she could see in her mothers desperate face that she was not willing to discuss what ever was bothering her now so she decided to leave it.

On her way out of the ladies Lynette was collared again, this time by Bree

'_Oh Lynette there you are…..is everything ok'_

'_Oh hey Bree, yep I'm chipper…..have you seen Tom?_'

Bree could tell by Lynette's choice of words that she was not infact chipper at all, but she decided to humour her blonde friend and ask no more.

'_Erm I think he's at the bar with Carlos'_

Lynette didn't even acknowledge Bree she set her eyes on the bar and she was gone.

On here way to the bar Lynette got stopped yet again by Gabby.

'_Hey busy body where ya been all day'_

'_Huh'_ Lynette's mind was to preoccupied to focus

'_You I've haven't seen you all day, ya been disappearing every few minutes'_

'_No I haven't' _Lynette replied impatiently still trying to push her way through the crowds.

'_Lynette'_ Gabby grabbed Lynette's arm and tried to stop her

'_Gabby I really gota find Tom…so if ya don't mind'_ She said gesturing to her arm

'_Gees Lynette'_

But it was to late Lynette had disappeared in to the crowd. She had just about reached Tom when she was stopped for a fourth time. This time by someone she really didn't have time to speak to. You see this neighbour was strong and out spoken just like Lynette and she wanted to know what was going on.

'_Hey Lynette can I get you a drink'_

'_Hum ….no thanks, I'm just on my way to Tom actually'_

'_ah come on Lynette it's a party let ya hair down'_ replied Karen McKlusky

'_NO…..thank you'_

'_Lynette Scavo what's wrong with you ya sick or something_' questioned the rather drunk Karen

'_No im fine, Im driving'_

'_Driving?_' she remarked sarcastically

'_YES I AM DRIVING' _Lynette was loosing her patience by now '_Now please can you just let me by I need to talk to Tom'_

'_Gees Louise hold ya horses, if I didn't know any better id say you were pregnant'_

At that Lynette turned back around to face her neighbour eye to eye, fear bubbling in one curiosity in the other.

'_Why would you think that?' _Lynette asked nervously

'_Well you've been disappearing all day, ya didn't touch ya dinner, your in a shitty mood oh and your not drinking._

Lynette stood opened mouthed, had she really been that obvious yeh she was a little short with her neighbour but she needed to speak to her husband did no one understand this.

'_Well im not ok, now its been lovely talking to you but I really have to leave now'_

'_Suit yourself'_

And with that Lynette had vanished and was in pursuit of Tom again.

Part 3

Lynette finally found Tom propped up at the bar with one leg leaning against the stool to keep him in position. As Lynette arrived she heard Carlos order a rack of tequila shooters, and the crowd cheered.

Lynette tapped Tom on the shoulder.

'Ooohh hheey BaByyyyyy' Tom Slurred

Lynette looked on in disgust as Tom began to pout and lean in for a kiss, Lynette tapped his cheek, just the smell of Tom's intoxicated breath was making her woozy.

' Tom I need to talk with you' Lynette continued quite seriously.

' Suuure Sexy maaaaaaaamaaaaa'

' Tom im serious this is really important'

'Hey buddy tequila shooters, my man' Carlos interrupted

Lynette glared at Tom motioning him to follow her.

Tom did as he was told and began to stagger outside after Lynette. He found Lynette sitting on a wall in the grounds of the venue. They were all alone in a lovely Garden and suddenly Tom found himself rather arouse.

He sat next to Lynette and began stroking her leg, soft and comforting. Lynette could feel herself start and relax she had been edgy all day and now she was finally with her husband, her Tom and she thought how lucky she was to have such a thoughtful man by her side. Those thoughts were soon challenged as Tom began to plant sloppy drunken kisses up Lynette's neck as his hand made its way up the inside of her purple dress.

'TOMMM' Lynette shrieked

This shocked Tom so much he fell completely of the wall and hit the floor with a thud. He didn't have time to contemplate what had happened as he found Lynette shouting in his ear.

'Is that all you care about Tom Scavo? Hum? Getting laid? It was your needy behaviour that got us into this mess in the first place.'

'What are we talking about here' Tom asked still feeling a bit dazed from the fall

'Tom in case you haven't notice im still pregnant, and I know this is a big inconvenience to your plans, but I am Tom and we need to discuss it I need to get my feelings off my chest, hear your feelings out in the open, cos if I don't…'

'Whoa Whoa Whoa Lynette of course I know your pregnant how could I forget I've had to cover for you all day' Tom states in an arsey tone

'Well that's the least you can do, you got us here in the first place'

'Me, Lynette it takes two to tango…actually I'll rephrase that if you'd have paid me some attention then we never would have done the month of sex and we probably wouldn't be in this situation now.'

'Oh so now your twisting this on me its all my fault now, well screw you Tom'

She began to walk away with tears in her eyes, when she felt that same gentle touch pull her back.

'Lynette please, im a drunken idiot please don't walk away from me'

Lynette stayed turned away from Tom.

'You said yourself we need to discuss it…..for gods sakes Lynette you've been looking for me all day'

With that Lynette turned to face Tom. He was taken by surprise as standing before him wasn't his shiny, feisty Lynette, but a frail and tired lady who had lost her way and was begging to be rescued. Lynette stood with tears in her eyes she had been waiting for 8weeks to have this conversation with her husband and here they were in the middle of a wedding reception him half cut her emotionally drained, but they were doing it, they had to.

' Tom I know this is a major shock to the both of us, but time is progressing, Im already 3 ½ months, we need to stop hoping this will just fizzle out and accept the fact that we need to make a decision'

'I know its just….oh never mind' Tom shied away from his true feelings as he often did when the heat was turned up.

'No go on, Tom this is important I need to hear what your thinking' Lynette encouraged him.

'I guess I just thought that that part of my life was over, we are older now and are getting our time. For all your other pregnancies as much as they were a surprise I knew we'd be ok, I was prepared and with this one I…I don't know Lynette I just don't know what to think, I had my school and….God im being so selfish'

'No Tom, your not. I thought that part of my life was over to, I know I complained my way through it but secretly I loved it but the thought of starting over again…..lm already exhausted and im not even four months, what will I be like full term, how will the kids react, what about my job. I just don't feel good about this pregnancy Tom'

They both stood their in complete silence neither daring to say the obvious decision out loud. Tom strangely enough felt fully sober by now and the reality of their situation was really starting to hit home.

'I think the decisions made isn't it….' Lynette said barely in a whisper

Tom just nodded as he began to embrace his wife. As the celebrations came to a close inside Tom and Lynette remained joined together neither one of then dare letting go.

Part 4

The day after the wedding life on Wisteria lane resumed as normal. Bree ploughed away in her kitchen with Orson leering over here every step of the way. Mrs McKlusky collected the morning paper whilst letting Toby in from his night on the town. Gabby got her girls off to school whilst Carlos waited outside the Scavo's house to collect Lynette for work.

'_Lynette Carlos is here' _called Tom from the Kitchen

There was no reply as she was throwing up upstairs, thankfully for Tom and Lynette their own children had already set off to school. They had both been receiving curious glances lately, but neither one of them had acted upon it.

'_LYNETTE_' Tom called again.

Lynette came down her hair was uncombed, her clothes untidy and her face was pale and dishevelled. Tom turned to look at her.

'_OOO rough morning hey'_

Lynette just groaned, there was a gentle knock on the door and in walked Carlos.

'_Morning Tom, Lynette are we ready we got a meeting in half an hour?'_

Of course this was a rhetorical question Carlos had become sick of waiting for Lynette of late and it wasn't until this day that he actually stopped to look at her in the face.

'_I thought you were driving last night, you look like you had a roughen don't tell me a little night cap before bed time ey?'_ Carlos winked

Lynette let out a nervous laugh.

'_Something like that' _replied Tom as Lynette began to straighten herself out.

'_Ready'_ Lynette replied

'_Great well lets hit the road then, later my friend'_

'_Yeh bye Carlos'_ waved Tom '_Oh Lynette don't forget to make the phone call' _Tom reminded her.

'_I got it covered'_

Lynette smiled weakly to Tom as she left for work with Carlos.

Tom busied himself at home he did his daily chores, ran his errands and caught up with his neighbours. After that was done he decided to start and revise his Chinese. Although Tom wouldn't admit it he was excited about going back to school. Since the restaurant Tom hadn't had much to be passionate about aside from his wife of course. So Tom couldn't wait to get stuck into his new challenge. As Tom began organising his future Lynette was doing some organising of her own. She had thrown up again in Carlos's car that morning, and twice through their meeting they laughed it off of course but truth be told Lynette was feeling dreadful and the sooner she made this call the better.

Part 5

Lynette cleared her throat.

'Hum Hi its Lynette Scavo I'd like to make an appointment'

'When would you like it for' a lazy voice replied

'ASAP' Lynette remarked nervously

Lynette's palms began to sweat as she could hear the girl at the other end of her phone checking the computer, Lynette had never been in this situation before, she had gotten close in the past but she never thought that she was that sort of woman. Awave of nausea passed over her as she waited for the receptionist reply.

'We have a consultation available Thursday and depending on how that goes you make your final appointment from their'

'A consultation what for?' now Lynette was getting really nervous

'Its company procedure' replied the girl in a very robotic way

'Fine, well book me in'

'Name'

'My name is Lynette Scavo'

'Your consultation for your abortion is this Thursday Mrs Scavo at 10am, no partners are allowed. See You then'

'Ok'

Lynette hung up the phone with a huge sigh. She didn't want a consultation, what if they tried to talk her out of it, it had already taken long enough to make this decision and Lynette didn't want it to drag on any longer than possible. This whole situation was becoming some what of a nuisance to Lynette and she couldn't wait to get it over with.

Lynette's day continue as normal she was so busy she didn't have time to dwell on her situation. The last agenda of the day was a staff meeting 6-7pm Lynette hated these meeting last thing at night. She was absolutely exhausted and couldn't wait to get home.

'Thank you all for your co-operation in this large business venture, this was a massive deal to score and you've all worked extremely hard so well done and thank you…..One last thing we have a meeting scheduled for Thursday morning at 9.30 to meet with our new campaign managers, this is a very important meeting and I want you all to take these syllabuses home to revise, I don't have to remind you all how important this is to our company! Any Questions?'

'Erm Carlos I've have a problem with Thursday morning…'

The whole room went silent they had all been working to get this campaign Lynette especially, and they all knew how important it was to be their.

'What kind of problem' Carlos queried

Lynette could feel the whole room staring at her.

'Well I have an appointment' Lynette knew this wasn't going to fly well with Carlos but that's all she could say.

'What kind of appointment' Carlos was getting annoyed by now

'The private kind' Lynette retorted in a rather stern way, surprising herself as well as the rest of the room.

'Lynette this is a very important meeting for our Company and private appointments will have to be rearranged. Now if that's all then please collect your booklet on the way out and we will meet back here at 8am'

Lynette waited till the other staff had left as she needed to speak to Carlos about his tone of voice.

'Lynette if you are waiting behind because you're my friend and you think I'll let you off the hook now that the others have gone then you are mistaken' Said Carlos still mad at the fact that Lynette had back answered him in the meeting.

'Come on Carlos, I have a very important appointment on Thursday at 10am and its essential that I be their,' Lynette was not going to back down.

Carlos could see the look of determination in Lynette's eyes and this just infuriated him further.

'Unless you tell me what your appointment is regarding, I cant except it'

'Carlos I cant do that, this is a private matter,'

'Then the answer is NO Lynette for all I know you could be getting your hair done'

'How dare you, I've worked my arse off on this campaign, and I would appreciate if you'd cut me a little slack'

'Slack, Lynette if I were any slacker you wouldn't be here at all'

'What's that supposed to mean' Lynette asked getting confused as they ventured of course,

'You are later every morning, you take God knows how many brakes, your appearance is slipping, what's going on Lynette cause right now you are testing my patience' Carlos was shouting now he was so mad, he looked Lynette straight in the eye, she had tears built up, what Carlos was saying was true, she knew he would forgive here everything if she just told him the truth, and she wanted to she hated lying to people. But she couldn't she'd come this far and she wasn't going to back down now. Lynette gathered herself together and she replied in a slow and hurt tone.

'Carlos….I have an appointment on Thursday at 10am of a very personal nature, and will not be free to attend the meeting. ….I'm sorry you don't approve of this and hope you will ultimately respect my decision as both a business colleague and as a friend'

With that Lynette gathered her things together and left the room. As she did so Carlos heard the sobs that escaped her and though he would never tell her he felt remorse. He didn't know what was going on, he had assumed that Lynette had been trying her luck these last few weeks with her being his friend, but it was now obvious to Carlos that this was not the case. He stood for a few seconds alone in the office before going home and telling his wife about his day.

Part 6

Thursday morning had finally arrived, it had been the longest 3 days Lynette had ever known but it was here now and their was no turning back. As Lynette sat at the table with her family their was a serene feeling in her bones.

'Parker pass the jam' penny whined

'No I had it first' Parker replied

'Oh yeh well I got in now' snatched Porter

As Preston just sat and laughed, in amongst all this Lynette and Tom sat at opposite ends of the table both with a coffee, both in silence and both with the same expression on their faces, an expression that said something's coming.

'What are you two being so weird about?' observed Preston

Neither one of them spoke

'Erm Hello' chimed Porter

'Earth to Mom and Dad can you hear us' joined Parker

'huh' Lynette jumped back to reality

'Very funny guys' said Tom

'Seriously what is going on with you two this morning?' asked Preston for the second time

'I don't know what you mean, were just having breakfast' Lynette replied

'Yeh right you are sitting their totally calm, whilst we are throwing jam around and arguing…did you to have sex'

'PORTER' scolded Lynette as Tom practically spat his coffee all over their breakfast

'Well your acting kinda creepy and Toby Collins said that when his parents do it they s...'

'That's quite enough thank you, this isn't an appropriate conversation to be having at breakfast' Lynette stated

'Or in front of your sister, no your mother and I did not have..'

'Tom I think that's quite enough, ok so you guys all done well I'm sure I can hear the buss outside….go on'

The kids all grumble and start to get their school bags together.

'Bye guys have a great day' waved Tom

'Love you' shouted Lynette

They stood at the window and waved their kids of just like old times. As the school bus passed Lynette saw Carlos slow down in front of their house, Lynette simply shook her head as Carlos rolled his eyes and sped off.

'What was that all about' noticed Tom

'I told you Carlos wasn't happy with my decision to go to the appointment today he was obviously hoping id change my mind but I'm not this is to important'

Lynette's words began to falter as she talked about her appointment. Tom just stood in silence and looked at her.

'I'm not Tom, we've made our mind up and I'm going ahead as planned'

'I wish I could come with you I don't like the idea of you going all alone, after all it is my baby to' Said Tom as he put his arms around his wife. Lynette shrugged Tom off. 'Lynette?'

'Tom I'm fine just don't ok, its not going to be anyone's baby ok, it is a foetus that we are having removed' stated Lynette bluntly. She was nervous about the consultation and as a result had decided to shut her emotions down completely, she knew that this was the only way she was going to get through it. Tom looked in her eyes and he understood. Still to this day it amazed Tom how Lynette managed to handle every satiation with such grace, she had supported him and their family from day one and still she managed to amaze him.

Later that morning Lynette walked out of the consultation to greet Tom in the car park, he had forced her to let him give her a lift as he had a feeling that she wouldn't be 100% when she came out. This couldn't have been more true Lynette was white, her eyes red where she had obviously been crying, he cheeks sunken in from all the vomiting. This was a far cry from the younger pregnant Lynette, Tom always fancied Lynette when she was pregnant she glowed from ear to ear, but as they drove home in silence reality struck.

They entered the house and Tom decided it was time to ask some questions.

'So how did it go?' he asked apprehensively

'Ok'

Tom knew he was going to have to push for answers, he knew Lynette she would bottle it up and then eventually it would come to a huge meltdown. But not this time, this involved both of them and Tom demanded to know what was said.

'My appointment is on Monday to have it removed' Lynette said as she began to get her work things together.

'What will they do' Tom knew this was a little insensitive but he wanted his wife to be open and honest with him.

'Tom its fine…just leave it you cant come anyway so what does it matter?' Lynette said trying to avoid the question

'IT MATTERS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU'

At this Lynette broke down, Tom calmed down and comforted his wife and Lynette let him, she was so scared, and she knew she had to let Tom in.

'It was so awful' Lynette said gasping for breath 'She judged me and I just sat their and took it, she kept asking is it what you want, is it what you want. Every answer I gave she wrote on a piece of paper analysing me.'

Tom continued to stroke her arm encouraging her to continue.

'She then went on the explain the procedure to me I have to…I have to…' Lynette began to sob uncontrollably.

'Its ok sweetie let it out'

'I have to give them a natural vaginal birth, they will set of the labour, then I will give birth alone to them'

'WHAT no way their must be some other way they cant expect people to do that?' Tom exclaimed outraged, Lynette had calmed down a little by now, she felt numb, she had prepared herself for this, she had known it all along but not wanted to contemplate it.

'Tom I'm 3 ½ months pregnant when I go on Monday I will be 1week away from the cut off of 4 months, whether we like it or not these things are babies and they've got to come out, this is happening Tom and we only have ourselves to blame' Lynette took a breath and composed herself. 'I am very scared Tom but we have no other choice, I want to go through with this, I cant be a mother again I just cant I'm sorry….I'm so sorry'

A look of amazement and shock came across the face of Tom Scavo his wife had to face and extremely horrific and probably painful experience alone yet still she was apologising to him.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, I agreed with your decision as long as you are sure and I'm just sorry I cant be their with you, You Are Amazing, I love you'

'I love you to'

They sat in silence for a while enjoying the safety of one another after half hour Lynette began to make moves to head back to work.

'Are you crazy, Lynette you cant go to work like that'

'Tom I have to I promised id only be gone for the morning, besides I'm gona need time off next week so I better start and build up some flexi'

'Your crazy, you know that?'

'Hum maybe'

Lynette flashed Tom a smile as she headed off for work and just like that Lynette picked up all the pieces again.

More to come…..

Part 7

Back at work that afternoon Lynette wandered around the office like a zombie, Tom was right she shouldn't have gone into work she felt drained. She got no thanks for her efforts either Carlos didn't even acknowledge that she had turned up and her co-workers glared at her as she had gotten out of the meeting which had ultimately been a complete shambles. Lynette sat in her office as she received a text from Gabby;

Hey sexy mama, long time no see, too long in fact, Poker tonight my house, No excuses. Bring ya cheque book cause I'm feeling HOT! Cya later, loves xx

Ugh poker night, usually Lynette loved poker nights it was her one chance to have a good gossip with the girls, with her working all the time she misses out. But Lynette was not looking forward to this poker night it had been a long and stressful day and all Lynette wanted to do was go home and sleep until Monday. That reminded her she still had to ask Carlos for Monday and no doubt Tuesday off. Lynette new the meeting had gone badly and that only meant one thing Carlos would be in a horrid mood, but today was Thursday and Carlos had the weekend off so this was her only chance.

Lynette braced herself and knocked on Carlos's door.

'Who is it' a fed up voice replied

'Its Lynette' she hesitated

'Come in, so you've arrived, no doubt you heard about the meeting this morning?'

'Umm yeh Listen Carlos I really appreciate what you did for me this morning, and I have another favour to ask of you' Lynette stood looking at the ground playing with the buttons which were beginning to become slightly to tight for her. Carlos just sat straight faced. 'Go on then….ask'

'Well I need to take Monday and Tuesday off next week, I know that its really short notice and that after today I really have no right in asking you but Carlos I really need those days off…' Lynette rambled

'Ok' Carlos said

'Yeh but Carlos I…..Hang on did you say ok?'

'yep'

'just like that ok….no questions or explanations?' Lynette asked a bit confused

'Nope..its ok, now is that all I got work to do here?'

'Erm yes, yes that's all' Lynette said as she headed for the door 'Carlos thank you for no asking the nature of my time of….I appreciate it'

'No Biggy'

With that Lynette left the office and gathered her things together ready to go home, she was utterly gob smacked at Carlos's reaction had Tom said something? She hoped not, surely he wouldn't although he did worry. Lynette was now feeling better about the situation and began to look forward to poker night tonight for a girly gossip.

But unbeknown to Lynette there was another agenda to this evenings events, you see Carlos had been telling his wife that Lynette had really let him down by scheduling an appointment on the day of his big meeting, she had then passed this on to girls trying to figure out what sort of appointment was so private to her, the girls had come up with a conclusion to Lynette's secrets and Gabriel had promptly instructed her husband to take it easy on her. Carlos had noticed Lynette's pail completion and followed his wife's wishes…..but there would be more than one surprise at Poker that night.

Part 8

Tonight was Poker Night, and it was the first one since Lynette had announced that she and Tom had been having sex every night for 30days. Things had been busy on Wisteria Lane lately with Edie's death, Mj's kidnapping and Mike's marriage so all the girls were piped up and ready to gossip. What Lynette didn't know was the that poker night had started early and the hot gossip was her.

'So I'm telling you, Carlos says that she runs to the bathroom every hour and returns white as a sheet' chimed Gabby

'Yeh but that doesn't mean she's…'added Susan

'And she's late a lot she's tired' Gabby added

'And you did mention the mystery appointment' stated Katherine

'Exactly' stirred Gabby

'Now Now I think we should wait and see what Lynette has to say before we go jumping the gun' Reasoned Bree

'Well I'm telling you Carlos has told me everything and I know what I know, further more where was she at your wedding huh….'Gabby continued

'That's true she did disappear an awful lot' thought susan

'Yeh that's not like Lynette she's usually so supportive?' pondered katherine still bitterly jealous that Mike did indeed wed susan

Ding Dong

'Well she's here so watch your tone Gabby!' Bree scolded

Gabby welcomed Lynette in and showed her to her seat at the table. Gabby sat Lynette right in the centre so there was no escaping.

'Drink we have wine, champagne, beer' Gabby provoked

'Waters fine thanks' Lynette said innocently

'Ah come on its poker night ya gota have a drink? What will it be?' Gabby continued

'Well if were pushing the boat out I'll have some of that lemonade ya got their' Lynette said sarcastically'

Gabby gave in and poured Lynette the Lemonade and glared at Bree telling her I told you so.

The girls played a few rounds of poker Gabby continued to drive the conversation back to Lynette every way she could. They decided to stop for a break.

'So how was the honeymoon' Bree asked

Susan's faced dropped as Lynette and Bree waited for the reply which was interrupted by Gabby again.

'Oh we don't wana hear about Mike and Katherine having sex do we Susan…no thought not so…your going away aren't ya Lynette?'

All the girls looked stunned at Gabby's forwardness

'Erm nope not got anything planned yet' Lynette answered

'Oh Cos Carlos says your off for two days next week' Gabby dug even further

'Oh did he, well yeh I'm off, so Susan how's Mj doing?' Lynette asked

'So why have time off if ya not going away?' Gabby persisted

'Just ya know to spend time with my husband' Lynette was starting to get a little suspicious but decided not to make a scene.' So Susan Mj?'

'So it has nothing to do with your appointment hum?' Gabby added with a smug look on her face

'GABBY' Bree gasped

'Well does it?' Gabby waited for a response

Lynette sat their shocked tears began to well up in her eyes

'I think what Gabby is trying to say is are you ok?' Bree soothed

'Yeh Lynette were worried about you?' Susan added

'How do you know about this?' Lynette asked shocked

'Carlos told Gabby' Katherine answered

'Oh so my boss tells my friends about my personal affairs, how very professional' Lynette began to shout

'Ah come on Lynette he was worried' Katherine continued

'So what other stories has he been spreading about me?' Lynette was quite mad by now, She had come for a good game of poker with her best friends and now she was prime suspect.

Silence followed as the tension rose around the room.

'Yes I had an appointment, I've had it its over end of' Lynette said predominantly

'Its not over is it Lynette why are you off?' Gabby pushed

'I'm not discussing it' Lynette said as she stood up and made her way to the sink

'WHY?' Gabby continued to the utter shock and horror of the other women.

'WHATS IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU!' Lynette shouted

'Because if your dying I'd like to know'

A gasp whipped around the room in cannon

Lynette stopped dead in her tracks

'Dying?' she looked for answers 'why would you think that?'

'Lynette do you have cancer again?' Susan asked softly

' Cancer is that why you invited me here to get my gossip?'

'No we wanted to see you, have a catch up' Bree added

'Check your ok' Katherine said

'Check I'm ok,' Lynette said in disbelief 'by what ganging up on me?'

'Lynette nobodies ganging up on you were your friends' Susan pointed out

Cancer…. I don't believe' Lynette was cut short by Gabby again

'STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION, DO YOU HAVE CANCER?

' I…..I' Lynette began to feel faint ' No I don't ha….'

With that Lynette fell to the ground with a thud.

She had had an extremely upsetting day and it had all become to much, she fainted on Gabby's kitchen floor surrounded by her friends. Bree bent to her aid, Katherine grabbed some water, Susan called Tom and even Carlos called an ambulance. But Gabby just stood in total shock, had she pushed Lynette to hard she loved her friend deeply of all her friends she felt a close bond with Lynette and felt like she needed to know the truth. She didn't mean to bitch that was just her way and Carlos had been filling her with stories. Seeing Lynette lying helplessly on the ground gave Gabby all the answers she needed, something was going on and she knew it.

Part 9

By the time the ambulance had arrived Lynette had come around and was sitting on Gabby's sofa in Toms embrace. Lynette's memory was hazy she remembered arguing with her Latino friend, she remembered the word Cancer, she recall what the consultant had told her earlier that day and Lynette closed her eyes again, she wasn't ready to face anyone least of all her friends.

They decided to run Lynette to the hospital anyway, just to be safe, once her and Tom were alone in the ambulance they explained the situation properly. It turns out that Lynette was in fact dehydrated due to the amount of vomiting she's been having this along with her fatigue and stress had caused her to pass out. They hooked Lynette up to an IV and decided it would be best for her to stay the night to get those vital fluids back into her.

Tom returned home alone, Bree had taken care of the kids and told them simply that Lynette fainted. Tome thanked Bree and she returned home.

Later that evening Tom got a call from Gabby, Lynette had filled Tom in at the hospital about the events of the poker night and Tom was upset at the Latino for endangering his wife.

' so how is she?' Gabby asked

'Yeh she's fine, just a little dehydrated so she staying the night to pump those fluids back into her' Tom informed

'So what caused the dehydration?' Gabby continued

'She's had a bit of food poisoning' Tom improvised 'So that's been causing the vomiting'

'So what caused that' Gabby pushed her luck

'Gabby I don't know and I think you've done enough tonight, give Lynette a break, ahes working really hard lately shes got Carlos on her back she doesn't need you too'

'Yes but Tom she my best friend I worry' gabby said whole heartedly

'I know but next time ask her don't shout it at her, Lynette is fine and she loves you to pieces do you really think she'd do anything to hurt her best friend?' Tom knew he was lying through his teeth but he had to protect his wife, in a few days it would all be over.

'Your right Tom, I'm so sorry, send Lynette my love, ' 'Bye'

'I will do Gabby, Bye and thanks'

Tom hung up the phone, and sat on the sofa alone. He had had quite a day to, but in 3days time it would all be over and he could go back to school and Lynette could focus on work again, everything would be perfect… But as we all know on Wisteria Lane there's no such thing as perfect!

To be continued 2moro, nanite

Part 10

Lynette had returned home the next day as planned. She had been given strick instructions to drink plenty of water and rest. The doctors had wanted to do a scan but Lynette had flat out refused, they would be gone in two days, so what was the point she thought.

When she arrived home she was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers, the note inside read;

'Lynette take as much time as you need…Carlos x'

A pang of guilt twanged in Lynette's stomach, she was lying to her boss, her best friends and her children. But what good would it do telling then now? No they would continue as planned, come Monday this feeling of guilt would be gone and they could get back to normal.

Lynette and Tom chilled around the house for most of the day. Lynette caught up on her reading and Tom continued to prepare for his return to school. Lynette was mesmerised by Toms excitement and enthusiasm about his new future. It had been a while since Lynette had seen Tom so content and she liked it.

With that the kids came bursting home from school.

'Mom my Mommy thank goodness your home' penny sang as she joint Lynette on the couch for a cuddle

'Yeh Mom you had us pretty worried their' Parker exclaimed

'So what do you think caused it…. I mean we all ate the same' Porter asked a little concerned about his own welfare

'Erm at the same?' Lynette asked confused as to what he was talking about

'' Yeh I was telling the kids about your 'FOOD POISONING' Tom encouraged

'oh right yeh the 'FOOD POISONING'….erm I guess it must have been the sandwich I had at work, So anyway how was your day?'

'In social studies we watched a woman giving birth…it was awesome' exclaimed Preston

'Ewe Preston' Penny said turning her nose up at her sick brother

Lynette went silent, Tom could see Lynette's mind ticking over, the deceit she was putting on her family her previous births, the fear building up in her eyes over what was to come on Monday.

'They waited right till her vagina wasss…..' he continued

'Preston that's quite enough' Tom scolded

'What Dad its natural, I'm only saying what the teacher taught us, mom will have done the same thing' he added sarcastically

'Well that's great but I'm sure no one wants to be reminded of then when we are about to prepare dinner so, don't you guys have homework to do….go on dinners in 1 hour' Tom said shooing the children off.

All the kids departed to their respective rooms to crack on with their work. Their parents had been acting weird lately and they didn't want to stick around to find out why. Tom made his way over to his wife and put his arms around her shoulders.

'You ok' he asked with concern in his voice

'ummm' Lynette replied giving a Tom a weak smile

'Two days honey and it will all be over'

'I cant wait'

Lynette replied as she and Tom began to prepare dinner for their family.

Part 11

Monday had finally arrived, after a busy weekend of dance classes, baseball games and shopping Lynette was glad of the distractions. As the clock struck 9.30am Lynette began to get her stuff together.

'All ready honey?' Tom asked softly

'Almost'

'Okay, so I'll drop you, and you can just call me when your done ok?'

'Sure'

'Right well lets make tracks, you wana give yourself some time before'

'Ok'

One word answers was all Tom had been getting since last night and who could blame her? Tom was trying to be positive and supportive but it was no use, Lynette had shut herself down and for her sakes Tom was glad of this, he knew it was for the best.

They arrived at the clinic after a silent journey.

'Well we're here…..want me to come into the waiting area with you?'

'No'

'Okay then well just give me a call when your ready'

'Yep'

Lynette grabbed her purse and started to get out of the car with a big sigh

'We're doing the right thing Tom….'

This was an open ended question of course as she looked at her husband for reassurance.

'I believe we are…I love you baby' Tom nodded

'I love you too'

Tom watched as his wife slowly made her way into the clinic. She looked so vulnerable, so lost, so alone like a young child going for its first day of school. But she was not alone she had him, and he loved her immensely. He was confident in the decision he and his wife had made he only wished he could be with her to comfort her during this enormous ordeal. Tom felt helpless so he decided to wait around in the car park for a while just in case.

Part 12

Tom had been waiting in the car park for 15minutes when his cell phone went off.

'Tom Scavo'

'Mr Scavo its Professor James here for the college you forgot to sign your enrolment papers the other day and I'm afraid the application cannot be processed without your signature'

'Oh' Tom replied

'Oh indeedy, so I propose you make your way to the campus immediately and get theses papers sighed we also have some taster lectures going on today that we recommend you attend'

'Today…erm I'm kinda busy today what about'

'Mr Scavo do I have to remind you how many pupils are fighting for a place in this college, and if you are not prepared to take yours seriously we may have to reconsider it'

'Reconsider NO, no I will come right away it shouldn't take to long right?'

'That's the spirit, see you shortly'

And with that the Professor hung up the phone. This couldn't have come at a worse time for Tom their was his wife inside giving birth to the babies they were killing he was about to run off chasing his dreams, No he couldn't he had to be their for Lynette when she came out. But Lynette wanted him to succeed and a few weeks down the line when this had all passed she would be disappointed at her husband for not ceasing the moment. He would text Lynette telling her where he was and he would go and sign he papers as planned. Lynette was obviously going through with her plans as Tom had waited outside for 20 minutes just in case.

So Tom Scavo text his wife and set off for the college, after all it couldn't take that long could it, he would be back in time to pick up his wife later.

But this was indeed wrong again. As Tom sped off round the corner Lynette burst out of the doors of the clinic with tears in her eyes.

Tbc

Part 13

Lynette burst into the car park gasping for breath, hot tears pricked her eyes threatening to fall at any second. Their was no sign of her husband and Lynette felt alone. She spotted a quiet park across the road and before she knew it she was sitting on a secluded bench alone staring into space. A million and one things were going through Lynette's mind at that very moment that she hadn't even realised that she had been joined on the bench, Furth more that she had been joined by a neighbour of hers.

You see it was on that particular Monday morning the Karen McKlusky had arranged to meet some old work colleagues in town. She had caught the bus early and had decided to take a stroll through the park. She often came to this park and always sat on the same bench in the same secluded area, here she would sit and make her most important decisions. And it occurred to Karen that, this was exactly what her blonde neighbour was doing right now. She watched her neighbour for a while her eyes filled with such intensity, her fingers entwined nervously, the blonde put her hand to her head and Karen decided enough was enough.

'Lynette are you ok'

No reply she just sat with her head in her hands

'Lynette'

Still no response

'LYNETTE'

With that Lynette's whole body jerked as she turned to scold the person who dare to interrupt her most precious thoughts. But as she turned and seen the familiar face of her neighbour Lynette suddenly felt relief for the first time that morning.

For the last 30minutes she had been sitting alone in a room full of strangers all with only one thing in common, the waiting room was sterile and bright whiteca with a clinical smell taking over the whole room, their were no magazines to read and the only sound was the buzzer summoning the next person to go in, only when the buzzer went for Lynette she left. She couldn't describe what had happened to her, she wanted this abortion, she needed it didn't she? yet when the time had come she needed more time. The consultant had given her 30minutes otherwise that was it, fully book for today.

'So what brings you out here on a day like this' Karen asked

'Oh I have an appointment'

'An appointment'

'Yeh' Lynette responded still deep in thought

'Gees Lynette ya gona have to give me more that that?'

Lynette look Karen McKlusky straight in the eye, and she didn't feel like hiding anymore, she felt at ease with her bossy neighbour and although they had had their moments in the past Lynette had grown very fond of Karen, likewise Karen to Lynette and with the clock pressing Lynette for a decision she knew she had to talk to someone.

'I'm here because I'm having…' tears were building up in her eyes she couldn't say it

'Well come on spit it out, I cant imagine what's got you so chewed?' Karen was getting impatient

'an abortion' Lynette mumbled

'Your gona have to speak up, old lady over here'

'I'm here because I'm having an ab…..an abortion'

Silence followed, sure Lynette had had four children in the past, but Karen never expected Lynette could get pregnant again.

'An Abortion, Lynette your pregnant?' Karen asked shocked

Lynette stared at the floor and silently nodded

'How far along?'

'3 ¾ months'

'Boy your just ripe with surprises today aren't ya, does Tom know you're here?''

'Of course he does he's my husband, it's a joint decision' Lynette said trying to reassure herself.

'So what times the appointment?'

'10 minutes ago' Lynette let out a small nervous laugh

'So you've changed your mind then?' Karen presumed

'No I have another slot in 20 minutes…. Its just….oh never mind'

'Ah go on we both know ya gone say it anyway, better now that never'

'When I was sitting their in that waiting room' Lynette's voice barley a whisper 'I was surrounded by teenagers and women in short skirts and stilettos. One women had had to bring her 2 screaming kids with her you know, I I guess I'd just never imagined I'd be that kind of women…..'

'What kind' Karen questioned

'The kind that chooses to kill her own babies'

'Erm excuse me babies?' Karen shocked yet again

'Yeh that's the other thing its twins again'

'Well you certainly are one fertile lady I'll give you that Lynette Scavo….Lynette I gota ask is this what you want?' Karen waited anxiously for the response

'Yes absolutely, I can have another baby I just cant, Karen I'm 43 years old my family is grown, we are to old for this' Lynette sounded like a text book she had been saying theses lined over and over in her mind

'Then I have to ask, Why are you out here?

'I just needed time to think…..'

'But you made your decision didn't you?'

'Yes but.'

'Ah ha there is a but..'

'Karen I..'

'Now you listen to me Lynette, I may be out of line with what I'm about to say but it needs to be said. You are carrying two babies Lynette, not a foetus but a baby, who has hair and finger nails and eye lashes, and yes you have every right to make your own mind up, but I don't think this is what you want Lynette, you are not one of those women. I lost my son, he was taken away without me having a say, now I know that has nothing to do with you, but before you go back in their you have to be certain! Is this what you want?'

'But Karen how will we cope, Toms going back to school, I've have my job, the twins are starting college we don't have time for babies right now'

'Well you got them sweet cheeks whether you like it or not.

Lynette was sobbing so hard right now, her blouse was soaked. She had shut her emotions off or so she thought, her decision was made, and she hated that her neighbour was making her doubt herself, Lynette didn't know what she wanted anymore, as it all got to much for Lynette she sank into her neighbours arms and broke her heart. A silent tear trickled down the cheek of Karen McKlusky, she had never seen Lynette in so much pain before, sure she had her moments during the cancer but that was not through choice. And here she was in the middle of a park completely and utterly shattered. So Karen spoke slowly and softly;

'So are we going home….or are we going back inside?' Karen asked.

Part 14

Tom had finally returned home at 4pm, he had tried to get through to Lynette several times but couldn't seem to catch her and he had begun to get quite worried about his wife. As he entered their home he saw Lynette sat up right on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and a hot cup of tea in her hands. She was staring at the family photo above the mantle.

'Hey babe' Tom spoke, just then he notice Karen McKlusky in his kitchen clearing away some pots, Tom was a little shocked to see her their given the condition his wife appeared to be in.

'Oh hey Karen;

'hey Tom, right Lynette I'll be off, give you two some alone time' Karen rubbed Lynette's shoulder ' Now you take good care of her' She jabbed Tom on the chest as she left the house. As Lynette turned to wave her neighbour, Tom managed to get a glance of her face. She was pale, her eyes bright red from crying she looked broken. Tom came round into the living room and joined his wife on the sofa

'Hey' Lynette said in a soft whisper

'Hey' Tom replied

A few moments of silence pass as they both thought about what they had to say to one another.

'So how did it…'

Lynette cut Tom off 'Tom I…'

'What is it'

Lynette just stared into the face of her husband not knowing how to tell him

'Lynette your scaring me what's going on, sweetie what happened?'

Lynette was now softly sobbing

'I didn't do it Tom'

'Didn't do what?' Tom was unsure as to where this conversation was going

'Tom I'm so sorry I'm so so so sorry…. I got their and I panicked and I…I I couldn't do it…. Tom I didn't have the abortion'

Lynette starred at her husband waiting for some kind of response, Tom sat their shell shocked, his wife was so certain, he had even waited outside to be sure. The tears trickling down Lynette's face soon brought Tom back to reality.

'So your still pregnant?' Tom couldn't get his head around this

Lynette just nodded

'So let me get this right were going to have twins…..again?'

Lynette just nodded again she couldn't tell if her husband was angry or happy.

'Are your happy about this' Tom asked Lynette

'Tom I'm… I don't know what I am I was so sure I had made the right decision but when I got their….this has come to a shock to me to'

Again silence followed, this time for several minutes and Lynette began to grow adjitateded by her husbands lack of comments

'Tom say something….'

Silence

'Tom I am so sorry I know you had your school and im sure we can work something out you just have to understand Tom I just couldn't be that women, I just couldn't…'

Lynette was beginning to sob by now, yet still Tom sat in silence

'I've let you down I'm so very sorry'

Lynettes sobs filled the whole house and she felt like she could cry for eternity. Then she felt the strong safe loving arms of her husband wrapping around her.

'No Lynette' said Tom in a whisper 'I have let you down'

'What Tom NO'

'Lynette let me finish, I was so sure that this is what you wanted that I just let you get on with it and I ran off chasing my dreams, I should have been their for you Lynette, I should have realised that this decision would hurt you s very much and I should have prevented it'

'Tom this isn't your fault, its noones fault its just the way it goes so, we are having twins

'We are having twins' Tom repeated

' What about your college?' Lynette asked

'Honey you and our family are more important, I can go part time for now, just lets not think about it now you need to rest its been an eventful day'

So Lynette and Tom sat on the sofa warm in each others embrace. Both still shock, both scared and both unsure about what the future would hold for them.

Part 15

The next morning as Lynette and Tom sat at the breakfast table Lynette had a serene smile spread across her lips, Tom sat in awe at his wife she looked so content and calm. Yesterday had been quite a day for the couple and Tom had spent the night worrying about how they would cope, would Lynette regret her decision. But as he sat silently watching his wife so happy in the company of her family all Toms worries began to evaporate and he knew they had done the right thing.

'See you later guys' Lynette sang as her children left for school

'Bye Mom' they called as they all left for the bus

Tom and Lynette smiled at each other

'You know we're gona have to tell them soon' Tom remarked

'Yeh I know, that's the part I'm not looking forward to' Lynette thought

'Well I'll tell you what, how about tonight I cook us up something special and after we can call a family meeting and tell the kids?' Tom suggested

'That sounds like a great plan…..Tom I'm worried how do you think they'll react, I don't want to upset them.'

'Honey they will adjust just like we did, sure it will be a shock at first but they'll be fine…..they're Scavo's aren't they?'

Lynette laughed at her husbands macho ways.

'Right babe I'm gona go and run a few errands, will you be ok?'

'Yeh I'm fine'

'Ok well I'll see you later sexy'

Lynette blushed at her husbands comments, he still knew exactly how to flatter her after all these years. Just as Tom made his way to the door, Lynette called

'Tom I'm really happy right now'

Tom just smiled at his wife he knew exactly what see meant and he was glad.

With the kids at school and Tom out running errands Lynette decided this was the perfect opportunity to clean the house, sure the doctor had told her to rest, but that was before, now she was keeping the babies she saw no reason to sit around she needed to be active. So Lynette cleaned every nook and cranny of the house, she mopped the floors, cleaned the bathroom and polished the mirrors. As she stepped back she was proud of herself. It was 11am by now and her husband still wasn't home. Lynette began to feel bored since she had been at work she had been constantly busy she wasn't used to this slow pace of life. Lynette started to think about work and Carlos and she decided that it was time to come clean, after all she would soon have to start and arrange Maternity, she was already 4months and time was ticking.

So Lynette grabbed her coat and bag and prepared herself to face Carlos.

Part 16

'Thank you for being so understanding Carlos….oh and one more thing can you please not tell Gabby about this, I want to talk to the girls myself, you can understand' Lynette finishes

Carlos was sitting a his desk with a look of shear disbelief, hurt and empathy on his face, for the past month Lynette had gotten on his nerves, but now it all made perfect sense. Lynette had shared everything with Carlos, and she was feeling better for it, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Carlos however felt guilty, guilty that his friend hadn't come to him in the first place, guilty that he had been so hard on her, when she had been dealing with such a tough time. But ever the professional Carlos was not going to show Lynette these feelings. Instead he had thanked her for telling him and began to make plans on how to work around it. He had told Lynette to take the rest of the week off, which of course she protested to, but you don't argue with Carlos, so Lynette eventually gave in.

'Well get some rest and I will see you bright and early Monday' Carlos said

'Thanks again Carlos'

As Lynette left she thought about the hurt on Carlos's face he had looked helpless, to which he was at the time. Had she done the right thing keeping this to herself all this time. The last thing Lynette wanted was pity, she had been their and done that she preferred to just get on with the problem, but this had caused her to hurt people along the way and this was not her intentions. Lynette was now worried about telling her friends and family, the last time she had seen the girls they had been arguing, how would they react?

But just as Lynette's worries began to get the better of her she felt a small kick from deep inside. Lynette stood for a minute to embrace the feeling. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt. With that Lynette decided to head home and wait for her family, that was her next hurdle and she would face the girls another time. After all they hadn't been to apologise to Lynette, so for now they would just have to wait.

Part 17

Lynette got home to find Porter studying in the living room.

'Hey honey, what are you doing home so early?' Lynette trusted her son not to go skipping school but it didn't harm to question

'Oh hey Mom, we have exams next week so we were told to go on study leave'

'Where's your brother' Lynette was still a bit suspicious

'He hit the library with some of his class mates, they needed to use the schools intranet'

Lynette couldn't believe how responsible her boys were becoming, here he was studying on a Tuesday afternoon. And Lynette felt proud, she had great children, sure they tested her at times but they did work hard and they were good kids. Tom still wasn't back so Lynette decided to have a sit down, she had been feeling a little woozy since leaving Carlos office. Her back was beginning to ache and all the memories of her past pregnancies began to hit home. She was older now she thought and she would just have to accept that this was going to be tougher.

An hour later Lynette felt hungry so she decided to make a snack for her and Porter. She made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare. Just as Lynette made her way to the fridge a wave of pain hit her body. Lynette silently squeezed her eyes together and she crunched down to try and relieve some of the pain, a few moments passed and the pain had subsided enough for Lynette to continue what she was doing, she could feel a pressure in her stomach, but she put it down to hunger.

''SMASH''

Porter jumped and turned to look at his mother, she had dropped the jar of salsa and was bent down on the floor picking it up

'Jesus Mom be careful' Porter shouted

No reply

With that Porter heard Lynette begin to pant and groan.

'Mom are you ok….what are you doing?'

Still no reply, so Porter got up and made his way to the kitchen. Lynette was bent double clutching her stomach moaning, as Porter approached her moans got louder and louder.

'Mom, Mom what's happening'

'Argh' gasp gasp moaned Lynette

Porter had never seen his mother in so much distress before and he began to panic

'NO no' Lynette cried 'Argh'

'Mom what is it?'

Lynette just continue to moan.

'Oh my god Mom your bleeding!' Porter exclaimed

A small pool of blood had begun to form between Lynette's legs

'I'm calling an ambulance' Porter cried hysterically

'Oh god, no no o argh ummmm I'm have ing a miscarriage nno argh' Lynette called.

With that Porter froze, had he heard his mother correctly

'What your pregnant' Porter froze

In-between sobs Lynette realised what she'd said.

'Porter you need to take me to the hospital' Lynette begged

'I'm calling an ambulance

'NO porter we don't have time, take me to the hospitalllllllllllllllllllll' Lynette screamed in agony

With that Porter grabbed they keys and went to get his mother

'Can you stand?'

'No arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

'I'll go get help'

'Porter no don't leave me pleasessssssssss'

So Porter picked his mother up into his arms and carried her out to the car. As he got outside his mothers moans filled the whole street. Porter was also becoming hysterical and paniced he didn't know what was going on. Bree Hodge was just collecting mail from her post box opposite when she heard the commotion. She ran across the street to see what was going on.

'Oh dear lord what's happened?' Bree asked as she could see blood dripping from Porters arms

'I don't know she's bleeding, she just collapsed to the floor and started screaming in agony…..she said something about a miscarriage…but I don't know' Porter said as he laid his mother on the back seat

'Miscarriage but how?, when?'

'I don't know,….'

'PORTER' Lynette screamed from the back seat

'I gota go Mrs Hodge'

Before Bree had the chance to accompany him, Porter Scavo had sped of down the road with his mother desperately panting in the back.

Bree stood outside the Scavo's house for a while in utter disbelief, Lynette was having a miscarriage, how was this possible, she was one of her closest friends why didn't she know about this. Perhaps that what Lynette's appointment was about, and all they had done all night was pick on her. Bree had to inform the others of her findings. She promptly crossed the street back to her home where she began to ring the other girls.

Part 18

Porter burst up to the entrance of the hospital, he practically dived out of the car.

'Help, help, can I get some help here' he shouted to a near by paramedic

'Ok son what's the problem?' he asked

'Its my Mom she in the back she's in pain ya gota help her, please just do something….' Porter shouted desperately

'Ok son we'll take a look.

As the paramedic peered into the back seat of the car he saw Lynette curled up in a tight ball clenching her stomach, her jeans and the car seat were covered in blood and she was wailing. The paramedic gently got Lynette out of the car and onto a stretcher. He spoke calmly and softly to her. Lynette could hear the man but was unable to respond the pain was excruciating and she was weak from the loss of blood. The paramedic quickly rushed her inside.

Their was a big commotion in the entrance as a team of doctors all rushed to Lynette, Porter just stood helpless, as they weald her away into a room Porter was shouting for his mother.

A doctor came over to Porter and started to ask him questions about his mother.

'I told you, I I don't know she was making dinner and the next thing she was like this, she said something about a miscarry..oh I don't know listen please I need to see her, I need to see my Mom'

'Ok, ok we'll take good care of her don't you worry, now do you have a father or a relative that you maybe want to call, the family room is this way you can wait in here for news' the doctor instructed.

He could see from Porters face that he clearly didn't have a clue what was going on he was shocked and scared and he thought it best not to put to much pressure on him, he had mentioned something about a miscarriage and this is what they would peruse first.

Porter sat alone in the relatives room in complete shock, he had never seen his mother so helpless before, sure he had seen her down during her cancer battle but never like that. Lynette had been hysterical and Porter felt helpless. He was confused, he didn't know what was happening, he needed to speak to his father.

'Dad its me' Porter said

'Oh hey dude so listen your Mom and I have plan..' Tom started

'Dad Moms in hospital' Porter interrupted

'Hospital, why what happened?' Tom said getting very concerned

'I don't know she just collapsed in pain dad, it was awful, she was screaming and in pain and bleeding, she wouldn't let me call an ambulance she said she was having a miscarriage and their wasn't time, what's going on dad, tell me what's going on what did she mean?' Porter said starting to cry. But their was no answer Tom had heard the word miscarriage and hung up. He was on his way to the Hospital.

'Dad are you still their Daddddd'

Lynette had been given an injection to relieve some of the pain, not that she thought it had helped much, she had been taken for a scan and had been prodded and poke everywhere. She was still bleeding and Lynette could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

'Mrs Scavo you are loosing to much blood we need to take you to the theatre and try to stop the bleeding, the nurse will prep you now, you need to stay calm' the Doctor instructed

'What about my babies' Lynette managed to squeeze out.

But their was no reply, she was wheeled in to the theatre in an operation was going to either risk or save her life.

Part 19

Tom had arrived at the hospital and the nurse had filled him in on Lynette's condition, she wasn't in the theatre to long. Porter and Tom had sat in the relatives room waiting, Porter had been firing questions at his father but Tom wouldn't answer no until he knew the state of play. Just then the nurse came in and took Tom outside to give him some news. Porter was watching through the window and he saw Tom with his head in his hands next thing he had vanished.

'I need to see her' Tom said

Tom entered Lynette's room, they made eye contact and at that Lynette burst into tears, Tom stayed a while just holding and embracing his wife, she was weak after her ordeal, he persuaded her to take a nap as he went and rang home to summon his other children to come to the hospital.

At the same time as Tom was calling his family, many other calls were taking place on Wisteria Lane. You see a fellow neighbour had been rushed to hospital and this was cause for chatter.

'She was hysterical, poor Porter didn't know what was going on he mentioned something about a miscarriage, but before I got chance to ask he had left' Said Bree to Katherine

'A miscarriage, oh my, I didn't even know she was pregnant again, why wouldn't she tell us…' said Katherine to Mrs McKlusky

'Well she was going to abort the twins but she changed her mind, and now this..' Mrs McKlusky told Susan

'Twins, abortion well that explains why she's been so secretive, I better tell Gabby'

So Susan Myer called the home of Gabrielle Solis, but their was no answer no one was home. You see her husband Carlos had passed on this information to his wife and she had been mad at Lynette for not telling her and letting her believe that she had cancer again, so Gabriel decided to go over to Lynette's and give her a piece of her mind, Only when she got their the boys were rushing off to the hospital to visit their mother, so Gabby being Gabby didn't want to wait for answers so she tagged along.

Part 20

It had been a long and anxious ride to the hospital for all concerned. When they arrived at the hospital, the kids went into the relatives room to find their father and see what was going on. Gabriel wondered around the hospital for a while not sure whether her friend would want to see her, not knowing what to say. Gabriel peered through the window of Lynette's room, she had been standing their for what felt like eternity, watching her blonde friend battle with her emotions. Finally Gabby plucked up the courage and entered the room.

Lynette turned and looked Gabby straight in the face, she was pale, paler than Gabriel thought possible her cheeks were stained from the tears that fell their, she was truly broken.

'I had decided to keep them' Lynette whispered her voice croaky from screaming

'I wanted to keep them' she added

Lynette started to sob

'Oh honey' Gabriel made her way over to her friend and sat on the bed next to her

'I really loved them you know…'

'Lynette why…..'

With that Lynette broke down and Gabriel could see the pain in her friends eyes. So instead of speaking Gabriel held onto her friend, she held her so tight that she didn't think she would ever let go. It was at that moment Gabriel learned a very valuable lesson, she learnt not to question but to comfort, and she would stay holding her friend until all the tears finally subsided.

Mary Alice monologue

You learn a lot of lesson in life when you live on Wisteria Lane,

Bree Hodge was learning to live with her husband whilst longing for another man.

(you see Bree and Orson in the supermarket, as Karl walks past Bree gives him the eye)

Susan Myer was learning to cope without a man in her life and focus on her son.

(You see Susan and Mj painting in the garden)

Katherine Delfino was learning to accept that mike had a past but that she would be his future.

(Katherine closes the curtain after watching Susan in the garden and joins Mike for a cuddle on the sofa)

Gabrielle Solis had learnt to put her questions second and her emotions first.

(You see Gabby and Lynette cuddling)

The Scavos's were learning their lessons to, as the children were learning what was happening to their mother, Tom had learnt to step up to his family and face the problem head on just like Lynette had taught him.

(You see Tom telling the kids in the family room and they all hug)

And as for Lynette she had learnt the hardest lesson of all that you never know what you've got until its gone.

It faded out with Lynette lying alone in the hospital with her hand on her stomach.

THE END


End file.
